A Shared Dream
by AshesoftheFallen
Summary: The Straw Hats aren't the only ones at sea. Follow Senju Natsu as she gathers a crew and sets sail to reach her goal of becoming King of the Pirates.
1. Chapter 1

Enter Senju Natsu! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!

"The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed and bound her in her bones," Natsu sang softly to herself. Senju Natsu lay stretched out across a long but narrow raft, her hands laced behind her head and a long white coat acting as a sail and covering from the sun.

Natsu had been afloat for almost three days, and was looking for land as she has recently finished her rations.

"The seas be ours, and by the powers; where we will we'll roam," Natsu continued just as soft with a small smile on her face. This song reminded her of happier days with her family and she found herself singing it when times were tough.

Just as she started the next verse Natsu's stomach growled painfully. "Aww stomach," She complained sitting up from her reclined position. Now upright Natsu grinned to herself when she spotted land, "Well what do you know. Looks like my luck is finally changing!"

Carefully, the woman maneuvered her jacket to catch the wind so that she would sail toward the island in the distance.

It took only a few hours for Natsu to make landfall, she carefully tied her raft up at the docks and paid the docking fee with a smile, even as the man working the dock gaped at her 'ship'. Ignoring his protest she pressed a few bills into his hand swung her long white coat around to rest on her shoulders without putting her arms in and headed into town.

Now one couldn't tell it just by looking at her, tall and thin, with her dark red hair clipped close to her scalp on the sides and back with it a few inches long on top, but Senju Natsu was a pirate. Not just any kind of pirate either, Natsu was a pirate Captain and she had a very specific goal in mind. Natsu had her eye on the legendary One Piece.

"Hmm I wonder where I am?" Natsu mused to herself as she wandered through the town she had landed at. It was a bustling little port town, not unlike her hometown. It seemed peaceful enough, there was wasn't a strong Marine presence, in fact there didn't appear to be a Marine presence at all.

To be fair, there wasn't much of a pirate presence either, so these people had little reason to call upon the Marines.

"'cuse me Mister, where am I?" Natsu asked a random man walking by.

The little man blinked at her confused, "This is Caen , young lady."

Natsu nodded ignoring his confusion, "My thanks, Mister. Where can a gal get some good food around here?"

"There is an inn just down that street, they offer cheap food for travelers until sundown," The man suggested.

"Wonderful! My thanks, again, Mister!" Natsu said with a little wave already heading to her next destination. Natsu often wandered into towns having no idea where she was so she was used to the confused and bemused looked of the locals when she asked her she was.

The inn wasn't hard to spot, and the food was, like the man promised, cheap and it was pretty good for the price. In the end Natsu rented a room for the night electing to sleep in a bed rather than on her raft again.

Still after days on a piece of wood as long as she was and just slightly wider Natsu spent her evening out exploring the town. The sea breeze cooled the town quite a bit but that didn't stop the citizens. They still ran back and forth, doing their jobs even as the sun sunk lower past the horizon.

"What a nice little place," Natsu remarked to herself stopping to lean against a stone building. Most of the town was made of wood structures but the 'important' buildings were stone crafted.

A loud crash startled Natsu and many of the people around her. "What the hell?" She asked moving toward the sound of the noise, unlike the Caen citizens who were moving away from it.

Ever so slowly, Natsu dropped her hands close to her belt where her weapons sat, as she squinted into the dust and debris that had kicked up at the loud crash.

Suddenly a large black blur jumped from the dust and ran off down the street. "Someone stop that dog! It's rabid!" A male voice cried out.

As the dust cleared she could see a little old woman covered in bites and scratches. "Please someone help me catch him. He's sick and he could hurt someone!"

Beside her a young man, possibly her adult son, looked grim. "Can anyone help? My mother's dog was attacked by a wild animal yesterday and he's gone crazy. We need to catch him before he hurts someone."

Natsu shifted her gaze from the young man to the older woman and sighed. "I'll help," she said raising her hand a little. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Oh thank you so much my dear!" The little old lady said with a watery smile.

"Thank me after I find your dog, ma'am," Natsu insisted, turning in the direction that the dog had went. Surely finding a dog couldn't be too difficult. The town wasn't that large but if the dog happened to escape into the woods it could be a problem.

After two hours Natsu was almost ready to admit defeat and just head back the inn. She didn't owe the old lady anything anyway, and she'd be long gone by mid morning anyway so it wasn't like the dog was her problem. But still, Natsu had a bad habit of helping people and she could still remember the sad, watery smile the old woman had given her.

"This is the worst," Natsu complained lacing her fingers behind her head as she walked her signature long white coat having been put on properly as the temperature continued to drop. The townspeople had retreated to their homes an hour or so ago and the moon was steadily rising in the sky.

"Here, doggy! Doggy, come here!" Natsu called not expecting anything to come of it. A soft whining caught her attention after the second call.

Freezing in place, Natsu strained her ears for another sound. After a few seconds she heard another whine and smiled. 'Found 'em.'

Moving quickly and quietly Natsu snuck up on the dog. The large dog, that looked more like a wolf up close than a dog, had hidden itself in an dead end alleyway behind some boxes and was pawing at it's mouth.

Natsu frowned in thought when she noticed the dog was wearing a muzzle, a rather painful looking one at that. It was metal, she could see it gleaming in the moonlight and blood dripped steadily from it's face.

"Hey, buddy, I'm Natsu," Natsu said softly, trying to startle the dog. Said dog jumped to attention, growling as best it could with his mouth bound like it was.

"Calm down, I'm not here to hurt you," Natsu soothed. "I was just looking for you. That old lady really seems to miss you, don't you miss her?"

As if the dog could understand her, he began to growl louder, while looking for an escape.

Natsu was an animal person, always had been. Growing up her mother had kept four or five dogs in the house at all times so she was used to their mannerism. This dog wasn't acting normal in any sense. He hadn't run toward the woods, instead he stuck to the town. He wasn't attacking, even though the man from earlier claimed he was rabid. Plus he seemed to understand her when she spoke. It was all very strange.

"It's none of my business, if you don't want to go home, but if you can be calm I'll take that muzzle off and assuming you don't try to tear out my throat you can do whatever," Natsu reasoned with the animal.

Strangely enough, the dog appeared to listen. Slowly the dog, a much bigger dog than she had expected, it really looked like a wolf up close, walked toward her and just stood there.

Natsu waited a second before moving quickly, the muzzle was metal and wrapped around the dog's head in a very uncomfortable way but was able to easily snap the thin piece of metal and pull it away from the dog.

For a second, no one moved. Natsu started at the dog and the dog stared at Natsu. In that moment she noticed that the dog had very pretty eyes, one brown and one light blue.

"Well, you don't seem rabid to me, so you're free to go," she remarked turning to leave the alley way.

"Thanks," a rough voice from behind her called.

Natsu froze mid step before whirling around to look at the dog wide-eyed. "Did you just say something?"

"Yeah, thanks," the dog repeated.

"Uh…" Natsu frowned and tilted her head in confusion. "So you're a talking dog?"

The dog seemed to jump to attention turning his head back and forth, "Talking dog? Where?"

"Ah…" Natsu sweatdropped in exasperation. "That would be you."

The dog flicked his ears back in embarrassment, "Oh yeah, right."

"Rex! Where are you boy?" A familiar voice called out from nearby.

The dog, 'Rex' jumped like he had been hit and turned to Natsu pleadingly. "He can't find me, I won't go back with them!"

Natsu frowned and looked at the dog before sighing. "Fine, if you can sneak into my room at the inn I won't say anything," She agreed, ignoring the doggy grin that was sent her way. "But! I expect an explanation. Something is fishy here and it's not just the docks."

"Deal," The dog said lifting a paw to 'shake' on it. Natsu took his paw and shook it.

"Good now, come on."


	2. Chapter 2

Posting Schedule will be new 'episodes' on Mondays and Wednesdays and maybe Fridays, I'm not sure yet.

Last Time:

 _The dog, 'Rex' jumped like he had been hit and turned to Natsu pleadingly. "He can't find me, I won't go back with them!"_

 _Natsu frowned and looked at the dog before sighing. "Fine, if you can sneak into my room at the inn I won't say anything," She agreed, ignoring the doggy grin that was sent her way. "But! I expect an explanation. Something is fishy here and it's not just the docks."_

 _"_ _Deal," The dog said lifting a paw to 'shake' on it. Natsu took his paw and shook it._

 _"_ _Good now, come on."_

 **Episode 2: A dog named Hiro. Nothing is as it seems.**

"So, let me get this straight, because this is little bit unbelievable," Natsu said trying to gather her thoughts.

"Your name is Hiro, you are the only son of great weapon-smith but when your father refused to give a dagger to an strange man, the man cursed you and turned you into a dog?" Natsu asked condensing everything that Hiro had told her.

"Wolfdog," Hiro corrected nodding his head. "But yeah, that about covered it."

Natsu sighed and rubbed at her face. "And you were captured by that little old lady and her son when they found out you could talk and forced into being their pet."

Hiro nodded again.

"And even though you escaped you can't just leave because they have your dagger, the same dagger that caused the mess the begin with," Natsu finished from her reclined position.

After sneaking back to the inn with Hiro, Natsu had flopped on her bed and refused to move. She had thrown Hiro a blanket and told him fugitives didn't get beds. The man-turned wolfdog made a bed with the blanket and didn't seem to mind all that much.

"I have to have that dagger," Hiro explained with a growl. "The man who cursed me said that if I brought him the dagger he'd change me back. I don't plan on giving him the dagger, my father said he wasn't worthy so I'll beat him with it and make him change me back!"

Natsu nodded and let her head fall onto her pillow. "Alright. So we will go get the dagger in the morning." Her tone was matter of fact and left little room for argument.

Hiro nodded reflexively before startling. "What? We?" He asked his ears flicking back in confusion.

Natsu cracked open one eye to peer at the dog, "Well, you also mentioned that guy you are searching for came from the Grand Line right? You need a ride and I need a crew to go find the One Piece, so why not work together?"

"I'm a dog if you haven't noticed," Hiro pointed out dryly ignoring Natsu's casual mention of the greatest treasure in the world.

Natsu gave a little shrug and pulled her white jacket that she was using for a blanket over her shoulders. "So? I'm a human, it doesn't matter what you are only if you are willing, and you are willing aren't you?"

The redhead didn't wait for a reply before she drifted off to sleep, leaving her new crewmember to think long into the night.

Sneaking out of the inn was more difficult, because of the number of people in the building and outside of it. By now everyone knew that the lovely elderly woman, Kyoko and her son Goro, had lost their dog last night and they would be ever so greatful if someone found him.

In order to disguise him as best she could Natsu left first to pick up a few things from the market. When she returned with an eye-patch, a bandana and leash, Hiro wasn't happy.

"Why do I have to wear this stupid stuff," he complained as Natu fixed the eye-patch over his blue eye.

"Because this way you look like a pirate dog, instead of someone's missing pet," the captain explained patiently. "Now how do you want to wear the bandana?"

In the end Natsu fixed the bandana on his head covering his ears and asked Hiro to curl his tail up if he could to help disguise himself.

"Alright, now we can go get your dagger," Natsu declared with a smile, opening the door to the room.

"Why do you smile like that?" Hiro asked following her out into the hall.

"Is there something wrong with my smile?" She asked in reply unsure of what Hiro meant.

"You close your eyes and tilt your head when you smile," Hiro explained trotting alongside her.

Natsu blinked in surprise before her eyes turned sad. "Oh, it's a habit I must have picked up from my younger brother," she explained a little sadly.

"I see," Hiro said dropping it, picking up on her sudden melancholy.

The two exited the inn with little problems, Hiro's disguise working, only stopping so the proprietor could yell at a smiling Natsu for bringing a dog into the inn.

"My my, you sure do cause me a lot of trouble, Hiro-kun," Natsu complained stuffing her hands into her pant pockets. "I don't believe we will be welcome there again."

The wolfdog just snorted and shook his head, because of their position of the crowded street Hiro couldn't exactly start talking. That's what got him in trouble to begin with.

Natsu just chuckled silently and readjusted her grip on the leash in her hand. "So we need to find this woman's house, I assume you can find it, right?"

Hiro dipped his head in agreement. "Wonderful, lead the way and I'll handle opening the doors," Natsu planned, unconcerned.

The night before she had felt sorry for the old woman who looked like she really missed her pet, but now knowing that Hiro wasn't a dog, at least not really, Natsu only felt anger for Hiro who had been kept against his will.

"They live at the top of the hill," Hiro said softly jerking his head toward a large hill at the edge of town, the two had moved away from the crowds on the streets but he didn't want to chance anything.

"Alright," She acknowledged, looking still remarkable unconcerned about everything going on. "What- oh," Natsu said pausing her stride only for a second as she spotted a newly made flier.

The poster had a hand drawn picture of Hiro wearing his metal muzzle.

"Look here, you haven't been a pirate for more than 12 hours and you already have a wanted poster!" Natsu teased having ripped the paper from the wall and held it to Hiro's eye level.

"Ha," the wolfdog scoffed. "That's exactly the kind of wanted poster a pirate yearns for."

Natsu just offered her closed eyed smile and crumbled the paper up and tossed it on the ground. "Well, I'm jealous. I'm the captain and I don't have a wanted poster yet!"

Hiro just rolled his one uncovered eye and jerked at the leash, "Come on 'captain' we have places to go, right?"

"Right, right," Natsu agreed picking up the pace. "Let's get your dagger and get out of here."

By this time Natsu had come to the conclusion that something bad was going to happen. It was practically the law where she was concerned. Her family had an enormous amount of luck, both good and bad, unfortunately, and Natsu had long since been able to tell when her good or neutral luck would turn into bad luck.

She and Hiro had made it into old lady Kyoko's home far too easily. Natsu jumped the high fence and Hiro squeezed through the hole he had escaped from last night.

Like she indicated with her earlier promise, Natsu had taken care of the doors, insisting on kicking them down and Hiro lead them into what appeared to be the family room.

"That's my dagger!" Hiro shouted, indicating the large dagger mounted on the wall.

Hiro's dagger was beautifully made. The blade was about 15 inches all together withe the blade being almost 10 inches and the other five being in the handle. The blade was silver, with a wicked sharp edge and the opposite edge being serrated. The handle was black leather.

"I'll get it," Natsu told Hiro already moving to get the knife.

Before Natsu could reach it though, Hiro whipped around to face the door. "We have company," He growled.

Leaving the knife for a moment Natsu turned to face the door just as it pushed open revealing the old woman from the night before and her son.

"My Rex!" She cried happily. "You brought my puppy back, thank you so much my dear!"

Natsu frowned at the old lady and shook her head. "No, I didn't bring Hiro back to you. We came to get the dagger you stole from him and leave."

"Oh my dear girl," Kyoko said sounding sad. "I'm afraid I can't let you take my doggy. I care for him very much and that dagger was a gift to my son Goro."

Goro stood silently behind his mother looking grim.

"Can it you old hag. She knows the truth!" Hiro spat baring his teeth at the duo.

The change in the room was immediate, Natsu watched in shock as the little old woman with her tied back white hair and hunched back changed before her eyes. Slowly her back straightened, she reach behind her pulled down her hair. Those two actions seemed to de-age her by 15 years or more.

Goro who had been content to stand menacingly behind his mother changed too, with a growl he ripped the sleeves off of his red button up dress shirt.

"Well my dear, since you won't give me my doggy, it looked like I'll just have to take him from you. Come Goro, you get our dog and I'll deal with the nice young lady," Kyoko said flexing her hands and giving Natsu a clear view of her long and vicious finger nails.


	3. Chapter 3

_"_ _Well my dear, since you won't give me my doggy, it looked like I'll just have to take him from you. Come Goro, you get our dog and I'll deal with the nice young lady," Kyoko said flexing her hands and giving Natsu a clear view of her long and vicious finger nails._

 **Episode 3: Hiro's Resolve. The Fight at the Top of the Hill.**

"Yes mother," Goro said rushing toward Hiro with surprising speed. Goro was not a small man, packed with muscle and taller than Natsu it shocked Hiro and Natsu both that he could move as quick as he could.

"Hiro! Move!" Natsu shouted in alarm. The wolfdog just snarled and held his ground instead meeting the large man head on.

100 pounds of wolfdog rammed into the Goro off setting his center of gravity sending him toppling to the floor. Hiro barked with laughter, "We've been here before haven't we, pal?"

Goro snarled back and pushed himself to his feet. "Stupid beast! Learn your place!" Goro shouted kicking at Hiro and managing to clip his side.

"Hiro!" Natsu shouted moving to rush toward her friend, but the sudden presence of the old woman stopped her.

"Now, now my dear, let my boy do as I told him," Kyoko chided gently. "Once we catch our dog you can leave, we have no quarrel with you."

Natsu frowned at the old woman and shook her head. "Sorry ma'am, I can't let that happen. I already told Hiro we would get his knife and leave. We have places to be."

The old woman shook her head, "I can't let you run off with my things, my dear." As she spoke Kyoko moved quickly and swiped at Natsu with her nails.

Moving just in time Natsu dodged to the left, and gaped at the claw marks the old woman had left in the wall where she had just been standing.

"I see, so it'll be like that," Natsu said to herself shaking off the surprise. "You need to learn, old woman, that you can't own people!" Swiftly Natsu pulled off her long white coat and tossed it to the side, out of the way, and dropped her hands down to her waist where her weapons remained attached to her belt.

"You need to learn to respect your elders!" The old woman yelled rushing toward Natsu with her nails ready to carve a pound of flesh.

"I don't respect anyone who tried to own other people!" Natsu retorted bringing her fists back up to guard her face.

"Then just die!" Kyoko shrieked lashing out with her nails only for the attack to be blocked by Natsu's trench knives. The weapons were about 8 inches long and curved along her fist.

"Not today, old woman. I have places to go and I'm taking Hiro with me." Natsu said seriously meeting the crazy old woman's gaze. "So back off!" Pushing hard Natsu forced the old woman to jump backwards to avoid Natsu's knives.

A sharp yelp made Natsu inhale sharply, Hiro was in trouble. "Hiro!" She called turning her attention from the old woman.

Across the now destroyed family room, Hiro lay on his side, having been thrown several pieces of furniture by Kyoko's son. Shakily, the wolfdog pushed himself to his feet and shook off the dust and debris. "I'm fine, Captain, this guy is just stronger than I expected."

"I know that feeling," Natsu agreed turning her attention back to her old opponent.

"Get me my dagger and I'll be fine," Hiro promised readying himself for another attack.

"I don't think the old woman will make that easy for me," Natsu said looking at the distance between the dagger and herself. It didn't look like much but the distance plus a homicidal old woman was a little much.

"If you can't beat one little old woman than you'll never be the Pirate King," Hiro taunted with a doggy grin.

Natsu just sighed and shook her head. "I suppose you're right. Well let's do this then. Come on old woman, I'll beat you and get Hiro's dagger."

"You should respect your elders my dear!" Kyoko shrieked again rushing for the woman.

Meanwhile just as Kyoko attacked so did Goro. The large dark haired man lunged for the wolfdog and almost got a hold of him but Hiro managed to wiggle free.

"Not this time you big idiot," the wolfdog growled. Rushing forward Hiro sunk his teeth into Goro's muscled arm and shook his head violently snarling all the while.

Goro screamed and began punching Hiro in the head trying to get him to let go.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" Goro screamed punching Hiro over and over again. Finally, it became too much and Hiro had to let go and put some distance between the two of them.

Hiro wobbled away shaking his head trying to regain his balance after being hit so many times. "Damn, I'm not doing that again," he said to himself bending down to paw off the eye patch that had somehow stayed on during the fight thus far.

Panting heavily Hiro took a moment to gather his thoughts, fighting like a wild animal wasn't getting him anywhere. If he could beat Goro than he could hold off that crazy woman so Natsu could get his knife then together they could beat her and leave.

Hiro had spent nearly three weeks as the the 'family pet' in this house. Each new day was worse than the last as they made him work like a slave during the day and provide cheap entertainment at night. All the while denying his humanity and treating him worse than garbage.

"Just lay down Rex and you won't be punished anymore. Your friend can leave and everything will go back to normal," Goro tried to reason. "Don't you miss your warm bed by the fire and playing games with us all night?"

Hiro drew back his lip and snarled. "I am not a dog! Just because I look like one it doesn't make it true! And even if I was really a dog, I wouldn't let you treat a real dog like you treated me!"

Goro scowled, "Fine I'll make you lay down. You obviously need to be trained." Reaching behind him Goro pulled out a long bullwhip and cracked it.

Hiro flinched away from the sound, having heard it before during his time with these people. Goro often took Hiro aside for 'training' and used the whip rather liberally when Hiro didn't do as he was told.

"Not happening buddy, you've hit me with that before and I'm not going to just lay down and take it anymore," Hiro growled dancing away from the strike of the whip. "Time to change it up. Here I come!"

Hiro growled and ran toward Goro dodging the whip each time Goro struck out at him. "Bullet Fang!" Hiro shouted once in range. The large wolfdog jumped up and began spinning midair plowing into Goro's stomach throwing the large man back and through the wall of the family room.

Hiro landed just before the large hole that Goro made in the wall. "Get up Goro! I thought you were going to teach me some new tricks!" Hiro taunted flashing his fangs.

Slowly the large man pushed the rubble off of his body and stood. His red button up had been torn apart. It not fit like a red vest and his black slacks were ripped and torn, destroying Goro's put together look.

"Bad dog!" Goro shouted again striking out with the whip again, this time catching Hiro along the back.

Hiro yelped and jumped forward toward Goro, now fully out of the house.

Goro pushing his advantage swung again using the whip more as a lasso than an actual whip. Swiftly Goro snapped the whip and with a cry of triumph gave a sharp pull when the whip wrapped around Hiro's neck acting like the leash that Natsu had discarded after they left the town proper.

"Ack!" Hiro choked thrashing his head trying to get the whip to release with no luck.

"Got you, stupid mutt!" Goro crowed pulling Hiro to him with the whip. "You'll be sorry you escaped. I'll beat you until you learn to listen!"

Hiro whined and pawed at the whip trying everything to make it released with no luck. Goro sneered and kicked the wolfdog hard in the side. "Stay down dog!

Hiro continued to trash only to receive kick after kick to the side until he couldn't stand anymore.

"Good boy," Goro crooned, stomping down hard on Hiro's chest making the wolfdog whine loudly.

"This is where you belong, Rex. At your master's feet," Goro continued as he stomped down again and again. "Once you learn that, your life will be so much easier."

Hiro whined softly and stopped struggling. Everything hurt and he hadn't seen or heard from Natsu since he and Goro crashed outside. Maybe it was time to give up. Maybe being stuck as a dog wouldn't be so bad if he just listened.

"Good dog," Goro said finally stopping his stomping. The heavy set man crouched down next to Hiro and ran a hand over his head. "Good boy, I knew you could be a good boy."

Hiro's stomach twisted harshly at the words of praise. Anger burned in his soul at being referred to as nothing more than a dog, an animal. Ever since he left home to chase his dream of being returned to normal, people had looked down upon him. Everyone treated him as nothing more than an animal, even when they learned his story. Everyone except Natsu.

Hiro had been surprised when the woman who took the muzzle off of him so calmly accepted that he could talk. He had been even more surprised when she invited him back to her room and actually listened to his story. Her offer to help him retrieve the dagger and then the offer of a ride to the Grand Line had blown his mind.

Natsu hadn't said much about herself during the night but Hiro had learned a little about his new captain that morning before they left.

" _So you want to be the Pirate King?" Hiro asked as Natsu ready for the day._

" _Yeah," Natsu replied placing her long white coat over her shoulders. "I made a promise a few years ago to someone to be King, so I will." Her voice was sure and steady. Hiro could tell that Natsu would accept nothing but the fulfillment of her promise._

It was in that moment that Hiro swore he would do everything in his power to see Natsu's dream made reality. After her easy offer to help reach his goal, how could he not?

"We will be so happy together, Rex. I just know we- what are you doing? Bad dog!" Goro shouted as Hiro pushed himself to his feet. Giving a hard jerk Hiro tore the whip from Goro's man having loosened his grip as he reached down to pet Hiro.

"My name is Hiro, you muscle bound idiot, and I'm not your dog!" Hiro snarled rushing forward to headbutt Goro in the crotch.

"Hiro! Catch!" At the sound of Natsu's voice Hiro turned and gave a short jump to catch his dagger as it spun through the air in his mouth.

Hiro grinned around the hilt of his dagger. "Finally! Come on Goro, let me show you how much of a 'good boy' I really am!"


	4. Chapter 4

_"_ _Hiro! Catch!" At the sound of Natsu's voice Hiro turned and gave a short jump to catch his dagger as it spun through the air in his mouth._

 _Hiro grinned around the hilt of his dagger. "Finally! Come on Goro, let me show you how much of a 'good boy' I really am_!"

 **Episode 4: Kyoko a Mother of Five. A Sad Backstory is no Reason to be a Jerk!**

Natsu watched with interest as Hiro forced Goro through the wall and out into the yard. That left plenty of room for Natsu and Kyoko to fight in the family room. Natsu jerked back out of instinct when the old woman buried her claws into the floor where Natus had just been standing.

"Pay attention, my dear or I'll run you through!" Kyoko chided pulling her nails from the wood floor.

Natsu swore under her breath and raised her fists, she could worry about Hiro later, right now she had her own problems to deal with. Natsu ran forward and jabbed at the old woman with her left hand. Kyoko, spry for her age dodged easily and sliced at Natsu's face but the redhead blocked with her right hand.

"Just let me have my doggy, my dear and you can go!" Kyoko said meeting Natsu's trench knives with her nails.

"Not going to happen, old woman," Natsu forced out shoving the woman backward. "Hiro isn't a dog, not really. You don't own him."

"Yes I do! He was a present for my Goro! My dog I found him!" Kyoko shouted growing more and more distressed. With a shriek the old woman wiped low hitting Natsu in the side making the younger woman grunt with pain as the long nails dug into the meat of her ribs.

Making use of the close quarters Natsu slammed the palm of her hand into Kyoko's face forcing the old woman to remove her claws from Natsu's side.

"I don't know what delusion you are operating under but, I'll say this one more time," Natsu said firmly. "You. Don't. Own. Hiro."

Kyoko shrieked again and attacked. "Ten-Nail Twister!" Natsu barely had time to bring up her arms to block her face and the woman rushed her. Natsu yelled out as groups of five long scratches appeared on her body. Ripping apart her sleeveless teal top and dark gray pants, leaving behind bloody lines in her wake.

Natsu stumbled backward dropping her arms, trying to ignore the painful stinging cuts. "You should clip your nails, old woman, before you really hurt someone with them," Natsu remarked shifting her stance. "I'll help you!"

"Cleaving Strike!" Natsu called raising her fists, drawing it back and thrusting it forward in a downward motion just as Kyoko attempted another attack with her nails.

The force of Natsu's attack shattered the nails on Kyoko's right hand.

"Five down, five to go," Natsu remarked with a smirk.

"You don't understand!" Kyoko cried cradling her hand with the broken nails. "Without my doggy, Goro will leave me like my other children. I don't want to be alone!"

The redhaired pirate paused her attack. "What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"I have five children, Goro being the youngest," Kyoko explained, taking a breather from the fight. "One by one my children left me for the sea, to be pirates but none of them ever returned. Four of my five boys died at sea leaving Goro and I all alone."

"Just a month ago, my dear boy began talking of heading to sea, like his brothers." Kyoko wrapped her arms around herself in comfort. "I couldn't stand it. I made him swear not to leave me like my other sons did."

"What does this have to do with Hiro?" Natsu demanded clenching her fists.

"Goro wanted a dog. So I found him one just outside of the city, even better than it was such an interesting one. How could I deny my dear boy something he wanted?" Kyoko asked. "He is giving up his dream to sail the seas to stay home with me and I refuse to let you take away something he wanted."

Natsu shook her head. The old woman's tale didn't change anything. "Listen up, old woman," Natsu began, pointing at Kyoko. "I don't care how sad your life is! It doesn't excuse how you treat people!"

"Rex is my doggy!" The old woman cried running forward to gut Natsu with her remaining claws.

Natsu rushed forward tired of the fight with Kyoko. "Berserker Edge!" Natsu deflected Kyoko's swipe with her left hand and drove a hard and bladed right hand into Kyoko's stomach making the old woman cry out. Faster than Kyoko could stop Natsu rained punch after punch to Kyoko's torso, until Kyoko stopped trying to block them.

Natsu stepped back and watched the old woman fall to the ground, unconscious and obviously hurt.

"Hiro," Natsu said clearly. "Isn't yours."

Tired, bleeding but the winner Natsu walked quickly to the wall where Hiro's dagger was mounted. She easily plucked it from the wall and unsheathed it. Running to the hole in the wall where Goro and Hiro exited the house some minutes ago Natsu shouted, "Hiro! Catch!"

Natsu sighed in relief when she was her crewmate catch dagger mid-air. Hiro looked like he was in worse shape than she was, but he could still fight and that was all that mattered.

Hiro grinned around the hilt of his dagger. "Finally! Come on Goro, let me show you how much of a 'good boy' I really am!"

Natsu flopped to the floor near the hole in the wall to watch Hiro finish off Goro.

"Piercing Fang!" Hiro growled lunging at Goro using the dagger to to leave long and deep cuts on Goro's legs and lower torso.

Dropping the dagger Hiro lunged again, "Bullet Fang!" 100 pounds of spinning wolfdog once again made contact with Goro's chest.

Goro stumbled back, coughing up mouthfuls of blood, but Hiro wasn't done. The wolf dog reared back and put his paw on Goro's shoulders, putting man and man-turned dog face to face. "Just lay down already," Hiro growled headbutting the man hard.

Finally Goro's eyes rolled up into his head and the man fell to the ground.

Hiro dropped back down onto all fours and just stood there panting. The fight with Goro had winded him far more than he would have liked to admit.

Natsu groaned as she pushed herself back to her feet, slipping her trench knives back in their spot on her belt. "Guess we can head out now right?"

Hiro just turned his head toward his new captain and huffed a laugh. "Suppose so," He said moving to pick up his knife. "Where'd the sheath to this end up?" He asked.

Natsu, who had already headed back inside to retrieve her jacket, called out, "In here."

The beaten wolfdog gave a hard shake, removing any dirt or debris stuck in his coat before following Natsu.

Once again with her coat draped over her shoulders Natsu waved the dagger's sheath and carefully took the blade from Hiro. "I'll hang onto this if you want until we can get a way for you to carry it," Natsu offered.

"Yeah thanks," Hiro agreed licking at one of the scrapes on his left foreleg.

"Not bad for two unknown pirates, don't you think?" Natsu asked looking at the destruction they had dealt out.

Hiro snorted, "We got our asses kicked by an old woman and her son."

Natsu just laughed softly and smiled. "You don't have any idea who that old woman is do you?" She asked cheerfully.

Hiro shook his head looking up at Natsu, "Should I?"

Natsu just laced her fingers behind her head and smiled wider. "That's Kyoko, 'The Red Nailed Lady'. She and her husband were a fierce pirate duo back in the day," The redhead explained as they left the hilltop house. "I recognized her from her old wanted poster during the fight. She only stopped being a pirate to raise her sons, after her husband was caught and executed. She still has a modest bounty of about 20,000 berries here in the South Blue."

"What?" Hiro shouted drawing the attention of several passerbyers. He and Natsu ignored the shocked looks of the townspeople. "That old woman was a pirate?"

Natsu just shook her head and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Natsu just laced her fingers behind her head and smiled wider. "That's Kyoko, 'The Red Nailed Lady'. She and her husband were a fierce pirate duo back in the day," The redhead explained as they left the hilltop house. "I recognized her from her old wanted poster during the fight. She only stopped being a pirate to raise her sons, after her husband was caught and executed. She still has a modest bounty of about 20,000 berries here in the South Blue."_

 _"_ _What?" Hiro shouted drawing the attention of several passerbyers. He and Natsu ignored the shocked looks of the townspeople. "That old woman was a pirate?"_

 _Natsu just shook her head and laughed._

 **Episode 5: A Pirate's Life. A Life at Sea Without a Boat.**

"This was the worst decision I have ever made," Hiro complained as he curled up as small as he could make himself.

Natsu snorted but otherwise ignored the whining dog. The two of them were squashed onto Natsu's raft. It was a rather tight fit, as it had only just fit Natsu before Hiro came along.

"How can you claim to be a pirate, let alone a pirate captain, without a pirate ship?" Hiro continued. "I can understand the crew of two, everyone has to start somewhere, but really? This isn't a boat. It's driftwood!"

"It works just fine," Natsu said finally giving up her silence in order to defend her 'ship'.

"It doesn't even have a proper sail! You are using your coat!" Hiro shouted.

"This is just temporary," Natsu soothed. "The next island, we will get a ship. Even if I have to steal one."

Hiro just whined.

Natsu sighed, "Look just relax there is nothing we can do about it now. We are already far out at sea. We are likely to hit a new island by tomorrow morning and then everything will be okay."

Hiro sweatdropped at Natsu's lack of concern. "You are way too relaxed about things."

"Oh well," Natsu replied closing her eyes.

"I'm going to die on a piece of driftwood out in the middle of the sea and no one will care," Hiro complained.

After the battle with Kyoko, 'The Red Nailed Lady' and her son Goro, Natsu and Hiro got out of town as quick as they could. They only stopped long enough to pick up a rig so Hiro could strap his dagger to his side. The large gray wolfdog was beyond pleased when he could easily carry around his dagger.

After securing that, Natsu grabbed some rations and the two raced to the harbor where Natsu's 'ship' was waiting.

Hiro hadn't stopped complained since they left Caen.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hiro asked finally tired of bemoaning his fate.

"I already told you, the Grand Line. I have a treasure to find," Natsu answered not bothering to open her eyes.

"Not that part, what is the next island we are heading too?" Hiro asked again more specifically.

Natsu gave a little shrug, "Not sure to be honest. I'm not very good with directions."

"What!?" Hiro shouted. "What kind of pirate are you?"

Natsu sighed and sat up from her semi-reclined position. The raft wasn't big enough for her to stretch out like she did before with Hiro at the end. "You need to relax. There is nothing you can do about it now. We will land when we land," Natsu said flicking one of Hiro's ears.

Hiro whined and covered his nose with his paws. "I'm going to die out here."

Natsu just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees.

For a while neither spoke. Only the sound of the wind and sea broke the silence.

"So, who did you make that promise too?" Hiro asked after an hour or so.

Natsu lifted her head from her knees and rubbed a hand over her hair. "My little brother," She answered finally. "It was his dream first, but since he can't reach it I promised to do it for him."

Hiro raised his head from his paws. "Your brother? He's gone?"

Natsu shifted positions sinking into a cross legged seat resting her chin in her right palm. "Yeah, he died three years promise came long before that though."

" _Natsu! Natsu! Play pirates with me!" A small five year old yelled running toward his older sister._

 _A much younger Natsu with shoulder length dark red hair grinned at the little boy before hoisting him on her back._

" _Aye aye Captain Ryou! What are we after this time? More treasure? Are we raiding a Marine ship?" Natsu asked running with her younger brother on her back._

" _The One Piece! I'm going to be King of the Pirates!" Ryou shouted in his sister's ear._

 _Natsu laughed cheerfully. "Really? The One Piece? You think you can be the Pirate King?" Natsu swung her brother around and dropped him carefully to the floor. "You're too little to be the Pirate King."_

" _Nu uh!" Ryou protested. "I'm going to be a better pirate than daddy ever was. I'm going to be the King! You can be my first mate!"_

" _Well what if I don't want to be a pirate?" Natsu countered poking the little boy in the side and making him giggle._

" _You will. 'cause if I can't be Pirate King, you have too!" Ryou said seriously. "Promise me!"_

 _Natsu rolled her eyes and poked her brother a little more. "Fine, I promise, you better become the King of the Pirates, I don't even want to be a pirate!"_

" _You will, Natsu. You'll be a pirate like me and you'll a great one." Ryou decided curling up next to his sister._

"Even after ten years, you plan on keeping the promise you made to your brother after a game?" Hiro asked surprised. He thought that it shouldn't be so difficult to believe Natsu was just that kind of person.

"It was a game to me, but to my brother is was practically a sworn oath. After he died three years ago, I couldn't let his dream and my promise die." Natsu explained watching Hiro through half lidded eyes. "I don't make promises very often, but when I do I'll go to the end of the earth to keep them."

"You're really strange captain," Hiro said after a moment, for lack of anything better to say. Natsu just tilted her head and smiled.

"Well what does that say about you? You're my first mate after all," Natsu countered.

"First mate? Do you even realize that I'm a dog?" Hiro shouted, shaking the tiny raft.

"Hey, calm down," Natsu scolded. "I've already decided there is nothing you can do about it. You're my first mate and you only look like a dog, idiot. You told me that yourself."

Once again Hiro was shocked. Here was this strange woman he had met only yesterday and already she was more certain of his humanity than Hiro, himself was. She then made him firstmate of her pirate crew, regardless of the fact he was stuck in a dog body.

"Right," Hiro said for lack of anything else to say.

Natsu gave her new firstmate a look then shrugged. "Of course as first mate you are now obligated to achieve my dream if I die, oh and you can take watch while I nap."

"What? I didn't agree to that. I don't want to be the King of the Pirates," Hiro said. "Hey don't go to sleep either, you've been napping all day. Natsu. Natsu!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Once again Hiro was shocked. Here was this strange woman he had met only yesterday and already she was more certain of his humanity than Hiro, himself was. She then made him the first mate of her pirate crew, regardless of the fact he was stuck in a dog body._

 _"Right," Hiro said for lack of anything else to say._

 _Natsu gave her new first mate a look then shrugged. "Of course as the first mate you are now obligated to achieve my dream if I die, oh and you can take watch while I nap."_

 _"What? I didn't agree to that. I don't want to be the King of the Pirates," Hiro said. "Hey don't go to sleep either, you've been napping all day. Natsu. Natsu!"_

 **Episode 6: Land Ho! Welcome to the Venlo Kingdom!**

"Is that land?" Hiro asked excitedly. The island on the horizon was the first piece of land that the duo had seen in three days. Hiro had very quickly decided Natsu's 'boat' was not appropriate for a pirate crew. "I won't die out here alone!"

"I'm still here you know," Natsu reminded him, from her spot controlling her coat-turned-sail. Her voice was dry but her eyes sparkled with mischief at her new first mate's annoyance.

"You don't count. It's your fault we almost died at sea," Hiro snapped. He had been with Natsu for three days and he discovered her almost passive nature. "Your overly relaxed nature will get us killed one of these days!"

Natsu just shrugged and offered a small smile. "It's possible," She teased.

Hiro just made a noise of frustration but gave up trying to impress upon Natsu how infuriating he found her to be.

The two found themselves ashore very quickly as the strong wind picked up as if sensing Hiro's desire to be on dry land. After tying up the raft ("Why are you bothering tying that thing to the dock?" Hiro had demanded) Hiro would have gladly let it drift off into the sea, the redheaded woman and the large dark colored dog were able to easily blend into crowds of the city.

Natsu didn't have to ask a stranger where she landed this time because right after the docks there stood a large sign that proclaimed, 'Welcome to the Venlo Kingdom.'

"I've never heard of it," Hiro admitted aloud, giving up on not drawing attention to him being a talking dog.

Natsu shrugged a single shoulder. They both ignored the shocked look from some of the passerbyers who stopped to gape at the talking dog. "I've been here before. It was a while ago, though." She looked around lazily. There were much more people here this time. The ship docks were practically flooded with people and Natsu could see what looked like banners on the streets.

"So where can we get a ship, around here?" Hiro asked shooting his relaxed captain a look. He was going to do everything in his power to avoid ending up on that raft again when they left. He didn't care if he had to man the ship by himself, never mind his lack of thumbs.

Natsu turned to her first mate and smiled and tilted her head to the side with her eyes closed. "Who knows," She said brightly. "All I remember about this place is that is has very good dango and other sweets."

"Natsu that isn't helpful!" Hiro snarled in irritation.

The redhead just laughed and laced her fingers behind her head. "We'll find something Hiro-kun, you worry too much."

Hiro just shook his furry head. "Someone in this crew has to worry and it obviously won't be you."

Natsu gave a short bark of laughter and nodded. "You're probably right," She agreed. "Come on, let's find some food at the very least."

"Agreed!"

It took a few tries and some sweet talking but the twosome eventually found a restaurant that was willing ignore Hiro's status of a four-legged creature and allow them to eat inside.

It was a smaller, more run down establishment, that didn't have the same decorated appearance that some of the other restaurants had. As it turned out, Natsu had been correct there were banners and decorations all around the town. The festive atmosphere and the increase of people suggested that Natsu and Hiro had stumbled upon a local festival.

"Now what are we going to do about this ship issue, Captain?" Hiro asked licking his chops. The two were seated at a table in the back of the restaurant. There weren't many patrons but the food was hot and plentiful so neither cared.

"Not sure yet," Natsu admitted knocking back a drink of her liquor. The redheaded pirate had included as much liquor as she could drink with her order. Hiro had muttered darkly about leaving her in the street if she passed out. "I saw a few fishing vessels, nothing that will sustain us long term though."

Hiro snorted and tore off a piece of steak. "Doesn't matter," He grunted. "I just want off the damn raft."

"We arrived safe and sound, Hiro-kun," Natsu said with a shake of her head a smile. "I don't understand your whining."

"You kick in your sleep!" The first mate barked. "I fell off the raft-"

"-Boat," Natsu interjected cheerfully as she cut a piece of her meal up.

"-TWICE! The ocean is COLD, Natsu, and my coat is thick and it takes hours to dry," Hiro said. He totally ignored his captain's interjection.

"Oops," Natsu said with a shrug.

Hiro's eye twitched dangerously and a deep growl built in his chest. "Natsu," Hiro growled out dangerously.

The redhead just tilted her head and smiled wide at her first mate. "Hiro-kun," she replied evenly.

"One of these days-"

The door to the restaurant flew open and cut off what Hiro had been trying to say.

"Hey, hey! Old Geezer! I need lunch and I need it quick!"

Natsu and Hiro both turned at the sound of the door flying open and were met by the sight of a young man. He was tall like Natsu but had much broader shoulders. His skin was dark, more than any sailor's tan could ever be and his short cropped hair hinted at curls where it had overgrown in some places.

Natsu and Hiro couldn't see his face because he was facing the bar and their table wasn't at the right angle to let them see him, but Hiro, ever the son of a blacksmith noticed a long thick scabbard on his back.

"That's quite the sword," Natsu remarked softly eyeing the covered blade from over her bottle of sake.

"I wonder if he can use that thing," Hiro muttered scarfing down another bite of his meal.

"Who said that?" The man shouted whirling around to face the dining hall.

Natsu hummed to herself when she saw his strange, brightly colored eyes. They were a rich amber that suited his face well.

The few other patrons easily ignored the man but Natsu couldn't contain a small smile at his ire. Hiro didn't even stop eating.

Anger crawled across the man's face and Natsu could see his eye twitch in irritation. "Was it you?" He demanded as he stalked toward Natsu and Hiro's table.

The stranger slammed his hands down on the table. "Who the hell are you to question my ability with a sword, huh?" He asked angrily getting in Natsu's face. "I don't see a sword on you! Also, you have a strangely manly voice for a woman, what's up with that!"

Natsu snorted with repressed laughter and put her sake bottle down. "My name is Natsu, and I wasn't me who questioned your ability," She explained watching the confusion inch across his face at the sound of her voice.

"It was him," She said jerking her thumb to point at her companion.

The man jerked his head to face Hiro and blinked in confusion as he found himself face to face with the dog.

"Yo," Hiro said flashing his long, sharp teeth.

"Your dog can talk!" The man screeched as he pulled his hands away from the table and took a big step backward.

"Talking dog? Where?" Hiro said suddenly as he began looking around.

"That's you, Hiro-kun," Natsu said with a sigh.

"Oh, right!" Hiro said, ignoring the incredulous look on the stranger's face. "And yeah, that was me! I was a blacksmith before I was a pirate and I questioned your ability to use the sword."

The man seemed to get over his shock and marched back up to the table. "Well listen here, dog! I'm not only the greatest swordsman on this island, I'm also the best navigator and if you don't believe me then come watch me compete in the tournament, and I'll show you! I'll show all of you!"

With that the man stormed out of the restaurant, he ignored the old barkeep who was trying to get his attention and the door slammed behind him.

"Hmmm," Natsu said thinking to herself. "I wonder what tournament he's talking about."

"Maybe there is prize money we could use to get a ship," Hiro suggested licking his chops again.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Natsu admitted. "Our current ship-"

"Raft," Hiro interjected.

" _Ship_ ," Natsu insisted ignoring his interjection. "It a little small. So here's what we are going to do, you, go out into town and figure out what the tournament is what whether it's worth our time."

"And you Captain?" Hiro questioned.

"I'm going to get another drink at the bar," Natsu admitted with a smile.

Hiro's eye twitched dangerously.


End file.
